mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Vieira
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = 78" | fightingoutof= Tampa, FL | team = DVBJJ/Gracie Barra | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | rank = BJJ 1st Degree Black Belt | yearsactive = 10 | mmawins = 4 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Career David Vieira (David Vieira da Silva) was born and raised in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. David is 3rd Degree Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ). David was seventeen when he started practicing Jiu-Jitsu. His first instructor was Alexandre Lima at the Infight Jiu-Jitsu Academy in Rio de Janeiro, but a few months latter he was invited to start training with Rogerio Poggio at the main Infight Academy. After winning the BJJ World Championship, David went to São Paulo to train with the founder of the Infight Academy, 6th Degree BJJ Black Belt Totila Jordan Neto "Pitoco". During that time, David came to the United States to compete and that is when he was introduced to Gracie Barra by Pitoco's old friend Eduardo de Lima. When David went back to Brazil he decided to join Gracie Barra Academy where in 2005 he was awarded his Black Belt under Carlos Gracie, Jr.. At Gracie Barra, David had the chance to train with some of the best instructors and fighters in the world. Today David is a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu 10x State Champion (GI/No GI), 3x World Champion, 4X National Champion (GI/No GI), 2x Pan American Champion, 3x NAGA Champion, etc. David is not only a very well accomplished BJJ and MMA fighter but as an instructor he has also led his team to many victories at MMA, BJJ and Grappling Tournaments. BJJ Submission Highlights David has competed in many BJJ and Grappling tournaments and he has also won several National and International titles with almost all his wins coming via submission. David's notable wins via submission were over; * 4X BJJ World Champ Sergio Moraes from Alliance Jiu Jitsu via Triangle Choke * 3X BJJ World Champ Tarsis Humphreys from Alliance Jiu Jitsu via Chokehold * 3x BJJ World Champ Delson Heleno form Gordo Jiu-Jitsu via Chokehold * 2x BJJ World Champ Vinicius Marinho from GFTeam via Chokehold * ADCC Champ Mario "Big Hurt" Rinaldi from American Top Team via Rear Naked Choke * ADCC Champ Moacir Oliveira from Team De La Riva via Armlock * ADCC Champ Vagner Rocha from Team Popovitch 2x via Triangle Choke and Armlock David Vieira: "Everything I learned in Jiu-Jitsu was revolved around competing, I always went for the submission against my opponents. Today, I feel a great sense of accomplishment not only as a competitor but also as an instructor. I have been learning a lot through teaching because I am seeing things from a different perspective". David Vieira Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu: Bio.. Mixed Martial Arts Career David became a professional Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) fighter in 2007, and that same year he was featured in the MMA Authority Magazine as the new up and coming fighter, and was described by the magazine as the "Brazilian Prodigy." After 4 successful MMA fights in the United States David went back to Brazil to improve his MMA game and become a more complete fighter. Even though Vieira continued his MMA training, he decided to take some time off from professional MMA fighting to focus on running his jiu-jitsu school in Brazil. The Ultimate Fighter: Brazil David was chosen from an initial list of over 300 applicants at the TUF™ tryouts in Rio de Janeiro. Ranging from 18 to 35 years of age, these fighters came from all corners of Brazil, as well as countries such as Argentina and the United States. The fighters underwent interviews, medical exams and were tested on their striking and grappling skills until the final 28 emerged. The group of 28 welterweights battled it out in elimination scraps in episodes one and two until only half of them remained. The 14 winners became the official cast members of The Ultimate Fighter house, where they were divided into two opposing teams. Episode One: In March 2013, it was revealed that Vieira was a cast member of The Ultimate Fighter: Brazil 2. Episode Two: Vieira won his elimination fight to get into the TUF house, defeating Leandro Silva (11-0) by unanimous decision and he was chosen to be a member of Team Nogueira. Episode Three: In his second fight Vieira clashed with another undefeated fighter Yan Cabral (10-0) and lost by submission in the second round. Episode Nine: With Luis Dutra’s withdrawal due to injury, David Vieira earned a new chance, and it was announced that he would face the experienced Viscardi Andrade in the quarterfinals. Episode Ten: Vieira lost his quarterfinals match by unanimous decision to Andrade, ending his run at being the next Ultimate Fighter. Mixed Martial Arts Record Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Tournament Record References External links * David Vieira Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu * MMA Record * Mixed Martial Arts World Fighting Championships *Gracie Barra Black Belts *Gracie Barra Official Schools Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:1982 births Category:Living people